Who Cares About the Nation? : Karin and Blue
by prettygossipy101
Summary: Black Mirror Hated in the Nation fic. Karin and Blue reunite after catching the killer and realise how much they have missed each other. Smut story. My first fanfic so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Rated T for strong language (Karin likes to swear).


As Blue Coulson stepped out of London City airport the strong English breeze smacked her in the face, blowing her blonde hair in front of her eyes so that all she could see was the upper half of her colleague, Karin Parke. This was her first time being back in England since she had 'died', and she didn't quite know if she was ready to be back yet.

'Hey' Karin said as she saw Blue looking at her.

'Hey. Thanks for picking me up. You really didn't have to' Blue replied as she walked over to Karin and opened her car door, shoving her luggage bag in the back seat.

'Yes I did, you can't drive so I had no choice'

A small smile crossed Blue's face. There was something oddly charming about Karin's bluntness. 'Well thanks anyway. How've you been?' She asked as the two women got in the car.

'Alright. Glad we finally caught the bastard. Well done by the way.'

'Yeah well it was worth being dead for 2 months if it meant the world would get some justice.'

Karin put her seatbelt on and looked over at Blue. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too.' Blue smiled.

'So, do you fancy going for a drink or something? I mean, we deserve to celebrate.' Blue asked as they drove down the motorway and slowly approached her neighbourhood.

'I can't sorry I have a load of paperwork to do and-'

'Oh come on' Blue interrupted Karin. 'We haven't seen each other in 2 months and we just caught the guy responsible for killing over 300,000 people. Live a little.'

Karin rolled her eyes slightly and caved in. After all Blue was right, they hadn't seen each other in months and it had felt like even longer in her mind. 'Alright fine, but just one. I have to be up early' she replied as she drove off the motorway and down a side road towards her favourite bar.

Karin placed her beer on the table and sat down. 'So how does it feel?'

Blue looked up at her slowly, her brows frowned in confusion. 'What? Knowing he is finally in prison? You should know you helped me.'

'No, I mean being alive again.'

'I wasn't actually dead you know?' Blue smiled.

'No but everyone thought you were, it was really brave what you did.' Karin admitted. She looked at Blue's hand resting on the table next to her drink and had a sudden urge to reach out and hold it. Slowly, she placed her hand on top of Blue's and stroked it gently with her thumb, comforting Blue so that she felt relaxed and safe.

'Thanks.' Blue replied. 'I don't really know what to do now it's all over though. Everything has just changed.'

Karin removed her hand from Blue's and took a sip of her drink. 'I guess we just try and move on. Live our fucking boring old lives again.'

'I don't know even know how to do that anymore. I mean, I don't know how to go back to my old life before all this.'

Karin didn't really know what to say to Blue. It wasn't like she had the right to be giving life advice out to anyone. She was divorced and single at 35 in a job that had ruined her reputation, and she spent her Saturday nights alone watching TV and eating junk food. She wasn't going to be winning any awards for doing life right in your 30's anytime soon.

'Look, Blue, you will figure it out but it's gonna take time… and I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.'

Blue smiled at her. 'Fancy another?' She asked as she pointed to Karin's beer, releasing they were both almost at the end of their drinks.

'I said I wouldn't.'

Blue raised her eyebrows at Karin

'Oh go on then' Karin smiled.

A couple of hours later the two women were still at the bar drinking. The conversation had turned much more light-hearted than a few hours ago, and the alcohol had begun to go to their heads.

'...And then I said to him "I would actually rather do a Callow and fuck a pig on telly than suck your dick" and stormed off!' Blue loudly giggled as she finished telling Karin a story about how some jerk had hit on her whilst she had been away.

'No fucking way!' Karin laughed.

Blue's face slowly dropped as she saw Karin laugh. She admired her smile and the small creases she got around her mouth. She had never seen her so happy.

Karin noticed Blue looking at her strangely. 'What?' she asked feeling self-conscious.

'I just realised I have never even seen you laugh before.' Blue admitted.

Karin smiled again. 'Well that's because we met under unfortunate circumstances. I mean, we have been through a lot together.'

'True.' Blue replied as she looked deep into Karin's eyes. 'Let's get out of here. Do you wanna come to my place and have some wine? It's better than this crappy warm beer? And plus you can't drive home now, my place is closer too.'

'How do you know you have wine at your place, you haven't been there in two months?'

'I always have wine at my place.'

'Alright, sure. Can't believe I'm agreeing to this when I have work in the morning.' Karin rolled her eyes.

'Nice place.' Karin said as she stepped into Blue's apartment.

'Thanks, it's weird being back... Make yourself comfortable and I'll go get the wine and some glasses.'

Blue pointed Karin to the living room and then returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. They sat down on the sofa and Blue handed Karin a glass.

'So, cheers to this shit storm finally being over!' Karin said as she raised her glass in the air and clinked it against Blue's.

'Cheers!' Blue joined in. 'Soooo, did you miss me while I was gone?' She teased as she gently nudged Karin's arm.

'Ha! You wish I did!'

'Oh come on, you must have missed me shadowing you a bit!'

Karin rolled her eyes. ''Fine, yes I did.'

'I knew it!' Blue grinned.

The two women stopped at stared at each other for a moment, smiling slightly but looking at one another with lust. Neither of them knew how the other felt, and although they didn't want to admit it to themselves, they were attracted to each other.

'Can I ask you a question?' Blue whispered.

'Sure.'

'Did you find me annoying when we first met?'

'A little… But I also thought you were so fucking hot.' Karin blurted out, realising straight after that the alcohol was starting to take over her and that she instantly regretting admitting that to her work partner.

Blue looked at her surprised. 'Wait? You thought I was hot?'

'Nooo not hot, I didn't mean it like that-' Karin spluttered out as she tried to cover up what she had said.

Blue stopped her. 'I thought you were hot too. I still do.'

Karin let out a small seductive smile and intertwined her fingers with Blue's. 'Well that's lucky then.' She said before leaning into Blue and kissing her lips gently.

Blue smiled into the kiss and kissed her back passionately, doing what she had wanted to do for a long time.

As for the rest of their night? Let's just say that Karin was late for work the next morning.


End file.
